Mega Walls
Mega Walls is a game on Hypixel's server. It is the successor to The Walls. Gameplay In Mega Walls, there are four teams: Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. Once the game starts, you are given ten minutes to mine and create gear. The main goal is to attack other team's Withers, bringing them from 1000 health to 0. Once your Wither is dead, you can no longer respawn. The Withers naturally decrease in health at a rate of 3 every few seconds, in order to to quicken up the game. However, this will NOT bring a Wither's health below 1, and a player has to hit a Wither in order to kill it. Finally, when all Withers die, you are given ten seconds to get to the center of the map before you rapidly start losing hunger, and you starve to death. NIGGA Maps Harmony (Removed) Hypixel Build Team Mega Walls Shop Classes 'Mutations' Mutations are abilities that allows a player to morph into the animal or mob they are playing as. Currently, the Mutations are only for VIP+. There are mutations available for the skeleton, spider, enderman, golem, pigman, blaze, zombie, and creeper. 'Alternate Skill Effects' 'Warcries' Warcries are abilities that show a certain word when you hit or kill someone. 'Final Kill Effects' This feature is coming soon! 'Miscellaneous' Level 1 Pickaxe: Stone Level 2 Pickaxe: Iron Level 3 Pickaxe: Iron with Eff 1 Level 4 Pickaxe: Diamond with Eff 1 Level 5 Pickaxe: Diamond with Eff 2 Tips and Tricks Ender chest - '''An ender chest can be bought to store your spare armor, food and supplies. It reappears in inventory each time you are killed and you can access the contents by placing it or accessing another ender chest. It is a much more secure way to store your gear at the cost of buying the chest for every class you want to use it with. '''Diamond ore - Each map holds 8+ diamond ore blocks that can be found in the centre of the map. Rushing these diamonds is something a lot of people like to do, so you're unlikely to get enough for a diamond chestplate. Clutching - Clutching is when a player stockpiles food before deathmatch, and then kills players as they try to attack him/her. In Egypt, teams usually head the top of the middle tower to clutch. In Forsaken and Dragonkeep, people reside in the hunger zones, so players will most likely lose ability to regenerate or be weakened by the time they reach the clutcher. Skybase - Teams create bases in the sky for their team to pile into, so the risk of their team dying out becomes lower. Also, when in the air, it is more dangerous for people to try and pillar up to it, as they can be knocked off of it and die, unless it is a base with stairs. The Skeleton and Enderman classes work great with skybasing as they can snipe off the base or easily take the fall down and lose enemies that come up, respectively. Also note that the Skeleton's Explosive Arrow ability and Dreadlords Wither Blast ability can easily destroy a skybase, making them a great counter to the tactic as well. Walling - Teams build walls for defending and prevent attackers attack. Usually made before the wall falls. Wooden planks or iron ore walls are suggested. Trenching - Teams dig a trench in front of the wall for defending. Usually built before the wall falls. Placing slabs on the trench or flooding the trench is a good idea to upgrade your trench. Public/Community Chests - Teams always make at least one public chest for teamates. Team mates put stuff in the public chest and people can take the stuff freely. Block Spam - There are tunnels in the underground that leads to the other teams' Withers. Therefore, teams usually spam blocks in the underground to make it more difficult for an enemy to pass through the tunnels. Ice Arena - (Only at ice covered middle maps) This strategy was officially born when Chimneyswift11 played in the frozen map. Basically just have 2 high walls on the sides in front of the entrance. This will enable to trap enemies that gets inside the 'arena' trapped if there's enough players to beat the enemies up. This is also a good strategy because this strategy is out side the hunger zone, and easily accessed to allow huddles or everyone just defends that area after the withers died. However this all can sometimes backfire. Jhopping '''- A technique usually used when clutching. Players will dig into the ground and make a small hole underneath, they will then place some blocks to cover up half of the tunnel that they dug down from. This usually causes enemies who are after them to chase them and jump into the hole. Since half of the bottom of the hole is blocked, they cannot escape and the jhopper will easily eliminate them. This method was originally popularized by a player back then known as Jhop27, however currently known as Jhop post-name changes. '''Bridging - A technique of building which involves building elevated platforms/pathways allowing for fast and safe access to other team's withers (not to be confused with Wall Running) *Note: This is not bannable contrary to popular belief* '''Meta Teams: '''This is an offensive strategy in which of group of people, generally with good swords and armor, stick together to wipe out a certain enemy. Unlike rushing, an assassin group all heads at one person, or wither. '''This is a very advanced and preparation-worthy strategy that requires a lot of coordination and effort. '''The general amount of people you would want as meta would probably be 3-7.There are certain preferable meta teams of classes that generally work well, as follows: Zombie, Herobrine, Spider: The idea of this strategy is to have the zombie(s) tank it (take most of the blows) and heal the spider and Herobrine class people. The Herobrine(s) will go behind the person/wither and out. Finally, the Spider will slow and help kill the enemy targeted using its leap ability. Skeleton, Blaze, Arcanist: This is mainly a ranged meta strategy, basically a group of ADC and APC (Attack Damage Carry and Ability Damage Carry). Therefore it has its combat flaws. The blaze and skeleton will perch on a wall or place to shoot while the arcanist distracts the player. As the arcanist gains energy and shoots arcane beams, the skeleton and blaze will be able to use their abilities to shoot flaming and exploding arrows, killing the enemy. Watch out for groups of players! Dreadlord, Golem, Blaze: This is a lot like the first combination in which the Golem acts as the main tank (blow taker) and the Dreadlord acts as the bruiser/off-tank (deals the damage). The blaze can either shoot arrows at the target or help in the combat (ADC). So basically a tank, bruiser and ADC. Shaman, Enderman, Creeper, Pigman: This might be considered one of the most deadly combinations. Best for ganking enemy players. The Enderman will run forward at the target, with the Pigman right behind. As soon as the Enderman is near, he will teleport behind the target, and the Pigman gets its chance to strike blows, with the Enderman behind. At this point, the shaman and creeper will close around the target, entrapping it. This is especially good against buff tank players, like golems and zombies, because it allows the creeper to be able to really put its explosion into effect. Trivia * MW is one of the most popular Hypixel games. Category:Minigames Category:Mega Walls